


Cadeau

by Soffya



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Cela faisait un an aujourd’hui que Shiki et Rebecca s’étaient rencontrés. Pour lui, cette date était importante. À la fois remplie de tristesse d’avoir dû quitter Granbell et sa famille, mais aussi remplie de joie d’avoir rencontré Rebecca. Sa vie était différente et tout ça, c’était grâce à elle.
Relationships: Shiki Granbell & Rebecca, Shiki Granbell/Rebecca





	Cadeau

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un texte que j’ai écrit pour le Shicca Week 2020. J’espère qu’il vous plaira.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Edens Zero _appartient à Hiro Mashima.__

L’équipage du Edens Zero avait fait escale sur la planète Daliah, une planète touristique composée de quatre continents. Chaque continent représentait une saison. Le vaisseau survolait le continent hiver. C’était une nouvelle étape dans leur voyage à la recherche de Mother. Rebecca et Happy avaient réussi à convaincre Homura et Harmit de faire du shopping. Weisz était parti sans dire où il allait. Quant-à Sister et Witch, elles avaient décidé de rester dans le vaisseau. Shiki, lui, voulait explorer l’endroit. Pino l’accompagnait. Tous deux se trouvèrent à la sortie de la ville où se trouvait une grotte. Shiki regarda Pino avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Ça te dit qu’on aille voir ce qu’il y a à l’intérieur ? »

Pino acquiesça, impatiente d’explorer cette grotte. Ils s’enfoncèrent de plus en plus, jusqu’à ce que l’endroit devienne glacial et que des milliers de petits morceaux de glaces recouvrent les murs et le sol. Shiki se pencha pour en ramasser un et l’éclaira pour l’examiner de plus près. Il le tourna dans tous les sens et la glace prit des couleurs différentes à la lumière. C’était magnifique. Pino s’approcha et regarda le morceau de glace dans la main de Shiki. Elle était émerveillée par ce qu’elle voyait.

« C’est tellement beau ! S’exclama-t-elle. Il s’agit de glace éternelle. Malgré une chaleur extrême, elle ne fond pas. Elle est plus solide et bien plus précieuse qu’un diamant. C’est une pierre unique et rare dans l’univers. »

Une pierre unique et rare, pensa Shiki. Il mit le morceau de glace dans sa poche. Pino le regarda, surprise.

« Que comptez-vous en faire, maître ? »

Shiki sourit. Il savait exactement ce qu’il voulait en faire.

******

Shiki chercha Rebecca dans tout l’Edens Zero. Cela faisait des jours qu’il attendait ce moment et il était de plus en plus impatient. Cela faisait un an aujourd’hui qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés. Pour Shiki, cette date était importante. À la fois remplie de tristesse d’avoir dû quitter Granbell et sa famille, mais aussi remplie de joie d’avoir rencontré Rebecca. Sa vie était différente et tout ça, c’était grâce à elle. Il ne savait pas si cette date était aussi importante pour elle qu’elle ne l’était pour lui, mais il voulait marquer l’occasion. Il finit par la trouver dans la Dress Factory. Des vêtements étaient éparpillés partout autour d’elle et elle se regardait dans le miroir. Shiki s’approcha.

« Rebecca. »

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

« Je ne t’ai pas entendu arriver. »

Elle regarda autour d’elle, gênée d’avoir mis autant de désordre.

« Je cherchais ce que je pouvais mettre pour ma prochaine vidéo. Est-ce que tu voulais quelque chose ?  
-Je voulais te donner ceci. »

Il sortit une petite boite de sa poche qu’il tendit à Rebecca. Celle-ci, surprise, l’accepta. Le sourire de Shiki l’encouragea à ouvrir la boite. À l’intérieur, elle y découvrit ce qui ressemblait à de la glace, accrochée à une chaîne. Elle prit le bijou et l’observa. Elle n’avait jamais vu quelque chose d’aussi magnifique.

« C’est de la glace éternelle, dit Shiki. Peu importe la chaleur, elle ne fondra jamais. C’est une pierre précieuse unique et rare. Elle me fait penser à toi. »

Rebecca rougit. Jamais personne ne l’avait comparé à une pierre précieuse.

« Shiki, pourquoi est-ce que tu…  
-Ça fait un an, expliqua-t-il. Ça fait un an qu’on s’est rencontré. Ma vie a changé grâce à toi et je voulais fêter ça. »

Rebecca écarquilla les yeux. Elle n’aurait jamais imaginé qu’il puisse se souvenir de la date de leur rencontre. Elle se sentit honteuse de ne pas s’en être souvenue. Lui aussi avait changé se vie.

« Je suis désolée, je n’ai rien pour toi.  
-Ce n’est pas grave. Si le cadeau te rend heureuse, alors ça me suffit. »

Rebecca rougit un peu plus et sourit. Elle pressa la pierre contre son cœur. Le cadeau de Shiki l’avait touché bien plus qu’il ne le pensait. Elle s’approcha de lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l’embrassa sur la joue. Depuis ce jour, Rebecca ne s’était jamais séparé de son cadeau.

_Fin ___


End file.
